headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Mendez XXVI
Category:ArticlesCategory:Characters | aliases = Mendez Mutant Leader | continuity = Planet of the Apes | image = | notability = | type = | race = | gender = | base of operations = Forbidden Zone, New York City, New York | known relatives = | status = | born = | died = 3955 | 1st appearance = Beneath the Planet of the Apes (1970) | final appearance = | actor = Paul Richards }} is a fictional mutant featured in the Planet of the Apes multimedia franchise. Played by actor Paul Richards, he appeared in the second installment of the original series, Beneath the Planet of the Apes. The character has also appeared, in some capacity or another, in all adaptations of the film. Biography Mendez was a mutant who lived beneath the ruins of New York City in the latter half of the 40th century. Descended from a long line of missionaries who have carried the family name, Mendez was an elder inquisitor who conducted all liturgical services for a subterranean community known as the Fellowship of the Holy Fallout. He was also the caretaker of a holy artifact which they referred to as the Divine Bomb. prepares to launch the Alpha-Omega Bomb'']] Like his mutant brethren, Mendez' true visage was that of a hairless, abberation, whose skin bore the scarred characteristics associated with prologned exposure to atomic radiation. To compensate for his horrid appearance however, Mendez possessed acute mental capabilities. These powers included the ability to communicate telepathically with his fellow mutants, as well as other humans. He employed his powers for a variety of effects, which the Fellowship referred to as "Weapons of Peace". The most common of these abilities was a process known as the Visual Deterrent. This reflected a mutant’s ability to create elaborate and convincing illusions designed to confound or in some cases ensnare unsuspecting prey. The Fellowship used the Visual Deterrent to trap the time-lost astronaut George Taylor. They later used the power to much broader effect in the hopes of warding off an encroaching ape army. Accompanying the Visual Deterrent was a practice known as the Sonic Deterrent. Using this technique, Mendez could generate a piercing sonic hum in a target’s mind – the intent of which was ultimately to drive the victim insane. The most intrusive and devastating tactic however, was a practice called Traumatic Hypnosis. Using this ability, Mendez could control another person’s mind, forcing them to act in contrast to their own nature – even violently. When astronaut John Brent and the mute woman Nova discovered the mutant city in the Forbidden Zone, Mendez and a panel of Inquisitors interrogated him at length. They knew that Brent had come from the nearby Ape City, and they wanted to know more about the Ape’s intentions towards their society. Following the interrogation, Mendez led a mass in the altar room within the ruins of St. Patrick’s cathedral. Shortly after the mass however, an army of gorilla soldiers led by General Ursus stormed the cathedral, and began shooting mutants in cold blood. Mendez attempted to activate the launch controls of the Alpha-Omega bomb, but Ursus fatally shot him with a carbine before he could fulfill his plan. Notes & Trivia * * The role of Mendez XXVI was played by actor Paul Richards. * All of the elder members of the Fellowship of the Holy Fallout wore liturgical vestments, which were color-coordinated with the visual effects of their thought projection abilities. Mendez wore a purple stole over his tunic to match the color of his psychic impressions. Merchandise In 2004, Sideshow Collectibles produced a twelve-inch limited edition Mendez action figure. Labeled as "Mutant Leader", only 2,500 models of this Planet of the Apes collectible were put into production. The figure features over thirty points of articulation, as well as a removable face-piece revealing Mendez' radiation-scarred visage. The "Mutant Leader" figure was packaged with several accessories including an Alpha-Omega bomb launch command crystal, a Doomsday prayer book, An Alpha-Omega pendant and a figure display stand bearing the Beneath the Planet of the Apes movie logo. The figure was sculpted by artist Mat Falls.Mutant Leader figure at Sideshow Collectibles See also External Links * References ---- Category:3955/Character deaths